


No One Is Alone

by dkwilliams



Category: Big Eden (2000)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Pining, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Sometimes it takes an entire town to make sure that no one is alone.





	No One Is Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe/gifts).



Vid Title: No One is Alone  
Song: "No One is Alone" sung by Victor Garber. Originally from the musical "Into the Woods"  
Length: 2:43 minutes  
Warnings: Canon death

Password: festivid

 


End file.
